The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica longifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Alllove’.
The new Veronica plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Veronica cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Veronica plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2002 of a proprietary selection of Veronica longifolia identified as code number VZ033CCBP1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Veronica longifolia as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands, since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.